A Game A Deal A Hunger
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU Grimmjow investigates a rumor that leaves him at the mercy of the Lord of Darkness. Yaoi Shota GrimmjowXOC
Gah! I blame one of my shipmates for the making of this short story! Here's the deal:

I have a Furrybones plushy of a black cat that I named Clarke Lucipurr, and I take him with me every time I go on watch. I was passing my shipmate on the way to where I needed to be when he took Clarke for a moment, hugging him and saying that he wanted Clarke to be his minion, to which I said that Clarke is a Lord of Darkness and I'm his minion so there was no way that would happen. This mofo says "Well Clarke just told me that he wants to be my minion because he wants to be dominated," and then proceeds to molest my doll! Like holy hell, right?

However, with my brain, it spawned a short story so I guess... thanks shipmate? XD

* * *

The mansion he stopped before seemed to fit the title of the being that was supposed to live there; the Lord of Darkness that is. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't any less imposing with its dark stone that shimmered with a glossy purple under-glow, ornate windows and crenelations as well as the felinian gargoyles dotting a few places here and there. When squinting, one could see what looked like white sutures in some places. The atmosphere around it had a dark red glow and a silvery moon floating behind it, obscured slightly by smokey clouds.

A grin spread over the visitor's maw and he approached the tall double doors. One would usually think twice before visiting the dwelling of one of the strongest demons in the Realm of Tenebris, but there was a rumor going around that he was interested in confirming. If the rumor was true then he didn't have to fear a consequence, but if they were false... Well he could cross that bridge when he stumbled upon it. He reached for the heavy knocker and banged it a few times.

The wood groaned and creaked as it slowly opened, immediately after the third bang of the knocker. A blue eyebrow quirked at the person that peeked out. They appeared human though after a quick sniff he could tell they were not. The creature smelled of bones and dirt and... sugar? How odd. The shorter creature came to just bellow his chin, and seemed female in shape, with nice sized breasts, wide hips and a round face. Her brown hair was in a large unruly mane that was held back by a black scarf that matched the empty depths of her eyes. She looked at him questioningly.

He cleared his throat. "I am Grimmjow; Baron of the Forest of the Damned. I've come to see your master."

She shook her head. "Master isn't expecting any visitors and he doesn't like unexpected ones."

He smirked. "Oh, really?" He gripped the door with a long clawed hand and shoved it open, knocking the female back a few feet. He strolled in as if he owned the place as the girl righted herself and stomped up to him. She slapped her hands onto his wide chest and attempted to push him.

"Get out, you can't come in without master's permission!"

Grimmjow merely batted away her hands and grabbed her by the throat. As he lifted her off her feet he wondered why the Lord of Darkness would have such a weak defense for his home. Kicking back a foot, he booted the door closed before addressing the minion.

"Now you're gonna take me to see the Lord of Darkness, okay?"

She sighed despite no breath having ever come from her in the first place. "Master isn't here, but if he was he'd remake me for failing to keep out the intruder in our midst."

"Well he shouldn't expect great results when he has a weak little girl like you guarding the castle," Grimm snapped. "Now how about you take me somewhere comfortable and serve me a drink while we wait for your master to get home, yeah? I could go for some entertainment too."

She heaved another impossible sigh. "Very well." She tapped the hand still wrapped around her throat. "Put me down and follow me."

Grimm grunted and released her.

After fixing herself, the female quietly led him through the house. His sharp ears caught no sounds of movement from anywhere in the mansion as he strolled through the halls with his hands deep in his pockets, and looked about at the fine decor. Curtains of rich hues hung about on the walls, some covering windows and others bordered things like paintings and vases. They stopped at a door and he was guided inside.

It was a comfortable sitting room. Sofas and overstuffed chairs were set strategically around a table on one side with a large fireplace on the other side of the table already roaring with a fire. He figured it was either always aflame, or had been lit to greet the Lord back home. On the farthest wall was a plain looking mirror flanked by tall built-in bookshelves.

Flopping unceremoniously onto the nearest chair and snapped to draw the servant's attention. "Get me something to drink. Something strong." As she muttered and left him, he kicked his feet up on the table and relaxed.

"Feet _off_ the table!"

The screech made the demon jump but he settled back into the same position and glanced over at the human-ish female. She'd returned bearing a silver tray with a glass and a bottle on it. "That was fast."

She trumped over and began to serve him even while scolding him, and even having the gall to shove his booted feet from the polish mahogany surface. "You're a demon, I know, but have some common decency! This isn't your home, so don't go putting your feet on things!"

Grimm flashed his teeth in a large grin, though it wasn't at all because he was happy; the female wasn't at all affected by the threat, either oblivious, foolish, or brave. "Either your master allows you a lot of leeway with guests, or your just some punk who disrespects people when your master isn't around."

"The former," she sniffed as she handed him a glass of a cool amber liquid. "Besides you aren't even a guest. You forced your way in."

The grin softened to something less threatening and he breathed a monosyllabic chuckle at her supposed fearlessness. He took a sip of his drink and frowned. "This the strongest you've got?" He took another sip. "It's good though."

"Master doesn't drink a lot, and prefers this for when he does have a craving." She topped up his glass when he held it out.

"Lightweight?" he teased but only received a shrug. He crooked a finger. "Come sit by me."

She made a face. "Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"No, I'm pretty sure you tried to issue an order, and I only take orders from my master."

Grimmjow bared his teeth again and growled low in his throat. "Come here, girl."

She made a look that could only be an eye-roll sans the eyes and walked over and plopped down on the farther side of the sofa. She seemed hardly surprised when Grimmjow reached over and dragged her flushed up against his side.

He gave a hard sniff at her neck, taking in her sweet, earthy scent as his hand roamed over her hips and belly. She was delightfully soft to the touch, and had something mimicking fat underneath her flesh; he could dig a thicker girl. He licked her throat and groped her sizable breast. "Got a nice body on you, girl. Your master has good taste."

She only huffed and slapped him, making him stare. There hadn't even been the slightest of stings from that strike. Was she really that weak, or had she just not put any power behind the hit?

"Get your paws off me, I really don't enjoy being touched by strangers. You'd be thoroughly disappointed by what you'd find, anyway."

Grimmjow smirked and gripped the fleshy mound harder earning nary a wince. "We'll see about that." He shoved her back onto the cushions and pounced with a loud cackle. He moved a leg so that he could nestle comfortably between her thighs. Grunting with approval as he ran his hands up her thighs, he snuck under the skirt of her dress. Underwear was ripped, and he pressed his fingers to her core.

He frowned and she giggled. The skirt flew as he threw it up and out of the way and he gaped at what he saw. Smooth. She was completely smooth down there as if she were a doll. He pushed her legs back more to look at her rump, but there was only a shallow indent mimicking a crease.

"This actually hurts to see," he murmured in shocked disappointment.

"See? Now don't you think I'd know more about my body than some horny demon who would apparently fuck a clay doll?"

He scowled. "That smart mouth'll get you killed one day."

She shrugged. "Master will just rebuild me."

Grimmjow pushed her dress up more, exposing her chest. "Tsk, you have nipples, but no other bits?" he demanded and tweaked one; it was only a little bump that barely moved.

"Pretty much, master likes my breasts. Also, I can't feel anything you're doing to me. No nervous system and all that." She shoved her dress back into place and rolled away, kicking him in the shoulder when he tried to stop her.

He winced and rubbed the offended body part; that had actually hurt.

A flash shone from the mirror far off as she finished fixing herself and she did a delighted hop and clap. "Eee! Master's back!" She hustled over as Grimmjow righted himself, squeezing the base of his manhood to quell the desire he still felt despite the disappointing truth behind the woman's body.

As both the inhabitants of the room watched, the mirror rippled for a moment before a figure stepped through. Grimmjow could barely contain his confused outburst. "Who the fuck are you?"

Some kid had stepped through, probably only 14 or even fifteen. His body was small and slim and downright youthful at first glance, sheathed in fine yet simple looking garb of a white dress shirt, a jacket which he wore in what looked like he was only in the midst of putting on or taking it off as it hung limply off his forearms, mid-thigh length shorts, knee-high black socks with garters holding them up, and nice leather shoes that had heels maybe two or three inches high. He lifted his pale face as he scanned the room briefly with empty, abyssal eyes. His small mouth stretched into an eerily thin and wide smile that looked more like a slash had been cut across his face, as he spotted the girl who ran up to him.

"Master!" she cried as she flung herself onto him.

 _Master?!_ Grimm echoed in his mind, unable to believe that that **child** was the ever feared, ever hallowed and awe-inspiring Lord of Darkness. He'd imagined the guy to be like 7 feet tall, ruthless looking, with horns and shit, not this scrawny twig of a demon child.

Though maybe that was it. Maybe that was the Lord of Darkness' brood, not him himself. But then the kid saw him and spoke.

"Lew, I wasn't aware I had any appointments," he muttered in a voice that sounded too mature for his body and carried the reverberations of a pure demon. Hearing it made Grimmjow, a lower-born mongrel and mix of a Nekomata and Incubus, jump a little.

The woman, Lew, stepped away and sheepishly wrung her hands in her dress. "You didn't Master..."

"Then why is there a demon in my sitting room?"

"He forced his way in, Master."

He stared evenly at her for a few moments. "I believe you." He left her side as a relieved smile crossed her face and went to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. "So why **are** you trespassing in my home?"

Grimmjow sniffed and sat back on the couch, feigning nonchalance. "First, I just have a little question: Are you the Lord of Darkness?"

Lew brought him something to drink and he took a sip before answering. "Who else would live in the manor in which the Lord of Darkness resides?"

Grimmjow couldn't resist. He released a loud guffaw at the ludicrousness of the admittance. That kit? The Lord of Darkness? It was too ridiculous to believe, yet the child seemed steadfast.

Boisterous laughter left the mongrel demon.

"You? You're the Lord of Darkness? Hah! And here we were, terrified of you for eons!"

While the kid remained calm, Lew grew flustered at the guest's jeering and laughter. "Don't be fooled, lowlife! This isn't my Master's true form, and even in this form he could whip you into shape!"

Grimmjow's laughter softened to low chuckles at that. "Oh really?" He looked to the little Lord. "Is that so?"

The Lord sipped his drink, and still said nothing.

That annoyed Grimmjow. "What? Can't speak now that you've been found out?"

"I have nothing to say to someone like you. You do not frighten me, Grimmjow."

A tremor of fear went up his spine upon hearing his unstated name spoken in that pure demonic tone.

"However, I surely cannot allow you to leave knowing what you know," he murmured.

Grimmjow showed a fang. "Oh? What're you going to do?" He scoffed, "Kill me?"

The Lord scoffed back. "I am not so brutish, unlike you. No, I think I will merely buy your silence. So, what do you want, Grimmjow?"

The Nekomata was dumbstruck by the little Lord's offer. He had to be bluffing. "What do I want?" He decided to call the bluff. "I want to fuck you."

The abyssal holes that were his eyes seemed to narrow a little as he quirked a slender eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. What that too much for you?"

"No, it's merely far less than I expected you to ask for. It's very easy for me to grant."

Grimmjow was yet again struck dumb; he hadn't expected that. Damn! He should've asked for something better. Eh, on the other hand, how many demons could say they've fucked the Lord of Darkness? "So when do we do this?"

He took a sip of his drink. "After I've finished this."

Palming his nethers as they already began to swell, he sat back against the couch to wait. "What are you drinking anyway?"

"Sweet cream."

Grimmjow snickered.

* * *

Grimmjow whistled in appreciation as he was lead into the Lord's bedroom. The dark room was lasciviously decorated with rich royal purple drapes covering parts of the dark gray walls, and concealing windows or more built-in bookshelves and framing a large mural depicting a bloody, stylized battle between many demons that covered the entirety of one wall. The mahogany floor had scatterings of dark fur rugs here and there as decoration more than function, and at the center, lifted on a raised stage was the bed. The bed was a work of art in and of itself.

It was huge bed with its frame carved out of black marble. Voluptuous women carrying spheres over their heads formed the four posts at the corners and other intricate designs were carved into the foot and headboard. The bed itself was made up with dark violet blankets and silver accent pillows.

Grimmjow stepped onto the stage and palmed one of the post women's exposed breast. It was a very realistic carving.

"She won't appreciate you groping her like that," the Lord muttered.

The demure statue turned her head to look at him, making him yelp and take back his hand. "Yeah, so take your hands off- wha-! Ah! Hey!"

After the initial shock, Grimmjow was unfazed and immediately went to lift the marble woman's long tunic which turned into fabric the moment the mongrel grabbed it. As she struggled to keep the sphere lifted whilst fending him off, he lifted the dress and stuck his hand between her legs. He tsked and snatched his hand away before throwing down the skirt where it swirled around her legs before lapidifying back into marble.

"This is just cruel and unusual!" Grimmjow proclaimed. "Why have so many beautiful women around you, but none of them have cunts? I understand being a breast man, but this is taking it too far!" He looked over at the Lord and watched as he was disrobed by Lew. Once bare, he turned around and walked to the bed after dismissing the clay girl.

"Two of them have rather well-endowed nethers, you just keep messing with the wrong ones," the Lord rumbled as he hopped into the bed. Grimmjow nearly laughed at the comical display he made; the little demon could swim laps in that bed.

Intrigued by his words, Grimmjow cast a sideways leer at the woman at the headboard and headed over. Unlike the ones on the footboard who were a little less than five feet tall, these woman towered a full head over him, and he stood at a lofty 6' 1". As he neared the tall marble woman, her empty onyx eyes snapped open to shoot a searing glare at him.

"Touch me, and I'll smash this ball over your HEAD!" she snarled, baring well-sculpted teeth at him.

The Lord crossed his arms and huffed. "Grimmjow cease your molesting of my servants, and come get your payment."

Reminded of their bargain, the bluenet grinned lecherously and began divesting himself of his clothes. His cock flipped out of his pants as the heavy fabric fell away, and he smirked again when he caught the Lord of Darkness gazing at his monster. Like the predator he was, Grimmjow crawled onto the bed after the demon. When he was close enough, he reached out to snag a slim ankle and dragged him underneath his body. He looked up when there was a growl.

The Lord didn't bother opening his eyes. "Be silent, Frie."

The marble giantress opposite the one who threatened Grimmjow blew out a frustrated breath before stilling once more.

"Carry on," the raven-haired demon urged.

"Oh, I will." With a feral growl, Grimmjow attacked the other's lips. The Lord's eyes opened wide in a brief shock before he wrapped his rams around Grimmjow's neck and reciprocated the harsh kiss. He moaned as Grimmjow's tongue prodded at his lips, seeking entrance that was easily given to him.

"Uhn!" the ravenet grunted when his lip was bit. He pulled away and lapped at the wound with his tongue.

Grimmjow purred at the sight and smell of blood and he attacked the little Lord's throat. His fingers trailed down to tease at the child-shaped demon's pucker.

Wound healed, the Lord shot him an even look. "Do not bother with that, just fuck me."

"Huh, really?" The bluenet gripped his swollen member and lined himself up. "Fine, then, we'll just use your blood as lube." He shoved inside. The Lord's hole seemed to open for him before closing around him like a warm and moist vice. "Ah! _Fuck!_ " Grimmjow groaned in pure ecstasy. "Ugh! Your boy-pussy is pure paradise for my cock." He growled as he pushed the Lord's knees up to his armpits and began pumping faster making the smaller form beneath him cry out from the deeper thrusts. "Yeah! You like my cock in your boy-pussy, don't you? Say it!"

The ravenet gasped letting Grimmjow know that he'd found the higher demon's sweet spot, and he pegged it with each thrust thereafter. "I...I... _uh!_ I like you c-cock in my boy-pussy! Ahn!"

Hearing the declaration in that sinful voice made the bluenet's balls tingle and his toes curl. He cackled like a madman and thrusted harder, making the bed creak and their flesh slap. The thrusts soon lost their rhythm as he spiraled closer to completion. "Ugh! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes!" the demon encouraged. "Cum inside me!"

Spurred on by his words, Grimmjow plunged once more into the Lord's greedy hole and came with a loud roar. His cock spit generous globs of cum into the other, and he jerked with each spurt until his semen ceased to spill out.

However, something else seemed to come out of him.

He gasped as he realized his power was being sucked out of him and looked to the little Lord; his abyssal eyes had a blue light shining from them as he gave Grimmjow a victorious and wicked grin. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

Before the lesser demon could react, the Lord of Darkness pushed him onto his back while remaining mounted on his still hard prick. The hands of the marble women reached out to grab and secure his wrists and ankles, successfully pinning him to the mattress while his power still drained out of his cock.

"Ah, yes! This power! Just what I needed." The Lord ground his hips against the bluenet. "Thank you so very much for being so useful to me. Urgh! Grah!" He threw his head back with a roar and his body began to morph.

Grimmjow could only watch as more and more of his power was pulled from him, leaving him weaker in its wake. The transformation looked painful as bones cracked and muscles bulged as they grew. Right before his eyes, the Lord grew dark claws and feline ears and his teeth sharpened into fangs. By the time he stopped changing, Grimmjow was left with no doubt that the demon riding his cock was truly the Lord of Darkness.

The now larger demon rolled his neck as he continued to hump and grind until he roared out his own release, his seed hitting Grimmjow's chin and coating his chest and stomach with sticky whiteness. Weakness overtook him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oh. Master! Hah, uh! It's been so long since we've done this!"

Grimmjow groaned as he struggled to reach wakefulness. He felt so weak and confused and... full. He realized then that there was a hard and unyielding cock filling his ass and soft fingers shoved in his mouth. A whimpering moan left him as the person cradling and spooning him wiggled their hips and a weak climax came from him. He felt so tired, so worn, so used. While aftershocks rolled through him, he managed to open his bleary cerulean eyes and quickly found the source of the rocking.

He was still in the lavish bed and the Lord of Darkness laid prone not too far from him. His empty eyes were closed in an almost contemplative countenance as one of the large marble women rutted against him like a rabbit in heat, her four hands gripping his hips tightly, and her head thrown black and black tongue dangling out of her lewdly gaping mouth.

The woman didn't appear to be very marble-like now that she wasn't decorating the bed. Her black skin no longer shined and appeared softer than even regular flesh, her hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, was real and her bountiful breasts bounced with each thrust. Wait, thrust?

The Lord's visage morphed to fit the fearsome snarl he emitted as he came.

So that's what he meant by "well-endowed nethers." So then who-?

"He's awake."

He directed his gaze downwards and saw the two smaller marble women lounging, naked, at the foot of the bed, watching the events before them. They lacked the marble shine as well, and appeared to be twins, though with different hairstyles as one had long hair she allowed to lay loosely around her while the other had part of hers in thick hair loops on the sides of her head while the rest was in a long pleat. Their uselessly small bat-like wings fluttered gently against their backs.

"Oh, he is, huh?" a voice said by his ear. The arms around him pulled him closer to the warm body behind him and he gazed upwards at the marble woman he'd gotten on the bad side of earlier. Her hair was done in thick dreads that dangled freely passed her shoulders with the exception of a silver scarf keeping them out of her face. It was her fingers that were shoved in his mouth, and her cock up his ass. Oddly enough, despite the rest of her body seeming more alive, her cock felt as if it were still made from marble. "Not so tough now, are yah, punk?" She thrusted her hips harshly earning whimpers from the bluenet in her arms. "How do you like my cock in your tight little boy-cunt? Huh? You worthless cock-sleeve!"

"Urera," the Lord of Darkness finally spoke. "I did not ask for you to seek retribution on my behalf. Cease, or I will take him from you."

The ebony woman, Urera, stopped thrusting immediately and clutched the Nekomata closer.

The large demon smiled at her as he lifted himself up on his arms. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman still balls-deep inside of him. "Frie, off."

The woman's eyes grew large and she pouted pathetically at him as she tentatively thrusted her hips.

He merely chuckled at her antics. "Off. I'll let you have your fun later."

Still pouting, she dismounted with a lewd _shlik_ sound and crawled to the end of the bed with her rigid prick bobbing between her legs. When she was close enough, one of the twins urged her close before swallowing her cock in one swift move. Frie made a little gasp and sighed dreamily as she laid back on the bed, playing with her breasts. The other twin crawled up to suckle on one large nipple.

 _That's... pretty hot,_ Grimmjow thought.

The Lord of Darkness rose onto his knees and stretched, his joints crackled making Grimmjow think that he'd been letting that Frie girl have her fun for quite sometime.

"Yes, she was just so excited that I had been returned to my original form, and I decided to indulge her," the ravenet proved the assumption.

Grimmjow stiffened.

An evil chuckle rolled out of the demon as he lazily slunk over on all fours, carefully passing over a drying puddle of semen that pooled on the sheets between them. _Is that all mine?_

"Yes." He reached a hand down and scooped up some spend on his finger tips and licked them clean. "Mm, you taste rather good." He gazed back at the captured demon. "Release his mouth so he can speak."

With a huff, Urera pulled her long digits from his mouth and placed the damp hand against his forehead. Grimmjow licked his lips and worked his jaw a little before attempting to speak. "So this is what you really wanted?" he rasped in a low voice.

"Yes, though I must admit that I never imagined it would be so easy to get a demon baron or otherwise into my bed. I'd have attempted to do so far earlier had I known."

"And what were you doing before?"

"Culling human souls for energy. It worked poorly, but it was worth it if only because I met such a delightful human." He grinned at the thought of the human.

While the Lord was smirking to himself, Grimmjow asked another question. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, I dabbled in the higher magics and wasn't ready just yet. It drained me of most of my power and trapped me in that child-like form. I'd been stuck for quite sometime." He smiled at the Nekomata. "But then you came along like the muscle-bound wild man you are, trying to seek advantage in my weakened form. I actually applaud that foolish behavior of yours if only because it helped me."

The door to the room opened drawing the attention of the inhabitants, and Lew walked in, pushing a serving cart. As she turned to close the door, Grimmjow could see that she was wearing an... interesting outfit. It looked like a dress made out of an apron, her back was bare with the tails of the tie holding the thin flap of fabric against her generous chest, and a full, knee-length bustled skirt.

"A new dress. I like it," the Lord commented.

"Thank you, Ma- Ah!" She looked up and froze upon seeing the reformed demon. "M-Master?"

The Lord smiled and beckoned her over.

The girl, almost as if in a daze, started to walk over, but she remembered her cart and returned to it so that she could push it to the bedside. When she made it there, she made to climb on the bed to join them, but stopped. Lew put her hands on her hips and looked a the Lord. "Clarke, there's semen everywhere."

Cerulean eyebrows raised in shock and then knitted. Clarke? That was the Lord of Darkness's name? Not only that, but that clay girl dared to call him that rather than 'Master' or 'Lord'. Didn't people usually get punished for that shit?

The Lord, or Clarke, ignored the girl's name choice and Grimmjow's thoughts however. He purred, and the sleek, black tail Grimmjow just noticed swayed with pleasure. "Yes, there is."

Lew continued to glare.

"If you're worried about getting your dress dirty, you could always take it off."

Her abyssal eyes widened and she hugged herself, which only aided in pushing her breasts out more, rather than covering them. "No way!"

"Well then climb up here before I drag you through our spend," the Lord commanded with a little malice in his tone.

She huffed and threw down her arms. "Fine, then I'll just..." She trailed off as she turned around to plant her butt on the edge of the mattress and toed off her shoes; at least that's what it sounded like to Grimmjow. Pushing her wild hair out of her face, she turned and clambered on the bed and then standing and carefully walking over to the Lord. Her master opened his arms to accept her onto his lap, but she first put a pillow over his half-masted crotch before straddling his lap.

 _This girl's like a stubborn virgin! She doesn't have anything down there for him to fuck so why bother covering his junk?_

Lew "Ooh'd" and "Aah'd" as she ran her hands over the Lord's face and threw his hair making a reverberating purr rumble from the large male. She gasped when she saw his feline ears and gave them a starry-eyed look.

Urera laughed. "I'd almost forgotten that you made Lew after your transformation."

 _After? He was weakened, but even then he could still bring stone to life?! I was screwed from the get-go!_

The Lord nodded as he gazed at Grimmjow with a knowing smile. "It's why Lew isn't made from marble, however I've grown to like this tawny stained clay I'd used. Lew?"

The girl was still transfixed by his ears. "Hm?"

"You may touch them."

She made a sound that hurt Grimmjow's ears and grabbed them. Lord Clarke merely leaned forward and made his face home in her cleavage while his servant rubbed her cheeks against his hair and ears. He gently kneaded her breasts with his large hands. Grimmjow was beginning to find the clay girl weirder and weirder in comparison to the marble women; Lew just seemed so human.

"Lew is based off of the human I met," the Lord's muffled voice came. He lifted his head and looked at the bluenet. "That's why Lew, and only Lew, may call me Clarke as it's the name the human gave me before she knew better." His attention returned to his servant as lust filled his gaze. He reached behind her neck to untie the laces of her apron dress. She resisted, but was promptly growled at so she reluctantly allowed him to bare her chest so that he could fondle her breasts.

Grimmjow gasped as Urera pulled out of him and crawled over to them on all six. Lew pouted at the giantress as she settled by her and reached over to also enjoy the humanish girl's body as well.

"Why are you groping me too, Urera?" she whined.

"Oh be quiet, it's not like you can feel it," Urera growled and harshly tweaked the other's nipple. "Kira, get over here and suck me off."

"That's not the point!" Lew cried before squeaking as her master latched onto the nipple that was not in Urera's grasp. "M-Master..."

Urera laughed. "Kira!"

The loose-haired twin working Frie's length stopped so that she could speak. "I'm busy!"

"Kailu, then."

The twin nursing on Frie's tit huffed, "Fine!" and crawled over to suck off the pushy marble woman. "Happy?"

Urera grabbed her head and forced her down, making her gag on her massive pride. "Shut up, you know you prefer a dick in your throat to a tit in your mouth."

Kailu hummed.

Everyone was preoccupied with their carnal fulfillment, leaving Grimmjow unattended. He stared at the small orgy happening before him as he gently shifted his legs to the end of the bed so that he could make his getaway. His feet touched the floor and he moved to crouch down.

"Ah, ah, ah."

A tendril grew from the marble and wrapped around Grimmjow's throat. With a yelp, he was yanked back onto the bed. "Fuck!" he shouted and gripped the tendril just before it changed shape to form a collar and chain at was connected to the headboard. He yanked at it, but it didn't budge. "Shit! Let go! You got what you needed; you don't need me anymore."

The demon licked his lips. "Oh, but on the contrary, Grimmjow, I do need you."

"But... but you're strong again."

The Lord nodded. "Yes, you returned me to my original form, however I am not yet stable. I'll need to fuck you regularly until I am stable and back to full health."

Grimmjow snarled. "You can't keep me here, I have a forest to rule over."

"And I'll take very good care of it while I keep you here, chained to my bed."

Grimmjow glared. "And when you're done with me?"

The Lord smiled as he thought about the question. "I don't know. Oh, there are so many things I could do with you. I could enslave you, well... more than you already are to be exact. I could kill you and keep your forest to myself. I could devolve you down to a beastial form and keep you as a pet for me and my girls."

"You could free me."

"Hmm... Nah, that'd be boring. Besides, why leave when in time you'll have five beautiful woman who will cater to your every physical need?"

"What if I don't want that?"

A roaring laugh left the powerful male. "Oh, Grimmjow. Do I look like someone who really cares about what you want?" He tsked when the bluenet glared hotly at him. "Now, now. Don't look at me like that. It's your own fault that you're in this mess. Now," he tossed Lew at the marble women and they immediately took up the task of divesting her of the rest of her clothing while he crawled over to the trapped Nekomata, "I think I'll enjoy your body one more time before tending to my duties."

* * *

Yay, done! I enjoyed writing this rather quick story, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Pretty please leave a nice review for me to enjoy, and have a nice day!


End file.
